Night Run
by Varia
Summary: Hermione must make a drastic change in her life when she is raped by the Dark, Lord Voldemort. That is all I am giving you the rest will give it away!
1. Night Run

Rating: R  
Rating Reason: violence, sex, rape, language, etc  
Ship/s (if applicable): Umm.. I don't think there is a solid one but there is a slight Hermione/Harry Shipper in here and a slight Hermione/Ron shipper but not rock solid ones. Hermione and Harry are very close but they aren't dating and Hermione has strong feelings for Ron but they aren't dating they are sort of like courting..  
Summary: Hermione must make a drastic change in her life when she is raped by the dark Lord Voldemort. (That is all I am giving you the rest will give it away)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these damn characters we know that!! If I did do you think I would be sitting here typing it up on this board? Heck no I would be out looking for a publisher. The only thing I own is a few other names and the plot.

This story takes place somewhere between sixth and seventh year. I am not sure yet on what year I want the trio to be in...I will justify that after maybe the 4 chapter or so...

**Chapter 1: Night Run**

The girl ran through the night. Darkness all around her. Her chaser close at her heels, she just had to get away. She trips but stumbles instead of falling...She mustn't stop. He is almost up on her. A stitch sharpens in her chest and her legs begin to cram up on her...

NO!! She mustn't quit, he mustn't catch her!!

Then it happens in a blink of an eye her ankle twists. Now she has no choice but to stop otherwise she would damage herself more. The girl drops to the ground and cradles her ankle, dread filling her mind as her chaser comes closer. The girl lies on the cold ground praying that she won't be seen, but her chaser stops right in front of her, his red eyes gleaming, his black cape flowing behind him, a grin spread crossed his pale, sunken face.

"Thought you could get away from me, you little mudblood!! Looks like all you managed to do was give me a good and humorous work out," the man hissed as he knelt down by the girl and ran his cold pointed fingers across her skin.

The girl shuddered at his touch. She tried to scream for help, but who would hear her out here in the middle of nowhere? She resulted in the only solution she could think of: beg for mercy.

"Please don't hurt me...Please Lord Voldemort...I will do whatever you tell me to do but please don't hurt me." She started to cry.

Lord Voldemort took his hand and ran it down her cheek whipping away a tear that had made its way down her chin.

"Hermione...I favor you. I do not want to hurt you, I want to love you," Voldemort cooed.

Hermione stopped crying and looked up into the hallow eyes of the wizarding world's worst enemy.

"Love me?" she repeated, disbelief in her voice and shock on her face.

She stood up so fast that she forgot all about her twisted ankle and nearly fell over with pain. Voldemort broke her fall and for a second they just looked into each other's eyes. Hermione forced herself out of his grasps and started to limp away.

"You're insane!! You don't know anything about love, especially when it comes to loving a muggleborn. Besides I am already madly in love with Ron and I am a close friend of your enemy. How do I know that you aren't going to just use me to get to Harry?"

Voldemort grabbed her forearm and wheeled her around.

"It is nothing like that...this is different. I truly, deeply, love you."

He pulled her closer to him so that she could feel the heat of his body and kissed her passionately. Hermione fought against him but he would not release the kiss. His tongue went further down her throat the harder she fought against him. He pushed her against the alley wall and pressed his body against hers while he undid the buttons of her blouse. Hermione fought harder but his grasp on her was too strong. Her mind reeled as he went about removing her skirt. She was fully exposed now. He undid his robes to expose his man hood.

"NO!!" She screamed but in her head.

Then it happened...he penetrated her soul; her innocence. She stopped fighting against him for there was nothing else she could do now pinned between a wall and a powerful man/wizard. He penetrated further into her the pain was unbearable. He released the kiss and pulled out. Hermione braced herself for what he was about to do next. He laid her down on the cold, hard ground and got on top of her. Then it came. He pushed it into her as far as it would go. Hermione screamed, but she couldn't tell if it was out of shock or pain. In and out he went for what seemed likes hours to Hermione, who now had tears flowing from her eyes. He finished pounding her getting his pleasure of having his way with her and with a deep grunting sound he released inside of her. He finished shooting off his loads, each wave made Hermione cry harder, then rolled off of her. Hermione didn't move for she was still frozen from shock.

She saw Voldemort set off a flash of red sparks. He then turned to her, fastening up his robes, and bent down next to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you Ms. Granger, always have and always will...they should be coming for you shortly."

With that he stood up and with a loud pop apparated from the alley leaving Hermione alone and shivering with cold. After a while Hermione slowly stood up, she was sore all over. She got dressed and turned to walk down the alley. She took two steps and couldn't go any further. He had blacked out and collapsed from the cold and shock and that is where she laid, in the cold, dark alley, waiting for whoever Voldemort called for to find her...

End of Chapter One.


	2. Hermione's Pearle

A/N: Don't hate me everyone!!

* * *

"Professor, I can't just sit here and let Voldemort get away with this!! He deserves to die for what he did to her and I am going to be the one that kills him for doing it!!"

Hermione's eye flickered opened and she looked around. She was no longer in the dark alleyway, but in a brightly lit room and in a nice warm bed. She pushed herself into a sitting position and looked towards the source of the voice.

"Harry... is that you?"

Harry Potter's face appeared from around the corner of a curtained off area. He smiled.

"Ron, Hermione's awake."

A few seconds later a red headed boy with freckles appeared next to Harry. He looked as if he had been crying for his eyes were all puffy and nose all red. Ron said no words but immediately took Hermione into a huge embrace and started to cry again. Harry joined in and Hermione felt the warmth and comfort that she once knew before Voldemort's attack. She never wanted to leave this safe place ever again. Ron released his embrace, tears still streaming down his face.

"Oh Hermione...I thought we lost you there...You were unconscious for a week..."

He embraced her again. Hermione tried to comfort him. Another figure came from around the corner. Hermione looked up and saw the Headmaster staring over his half moon-shaped spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore."

Ron released his embrace again and sat down in the bed side chair. Harry stood at the head of the bed.

Hermione pulled herself up more in her bed before she continued speaking, "Professor, how did I get here? Where is Voldemort? What hap..."

Dumbledore raised his hands to cut her off.

"Ms. Granger, all those questions will be answered in time."

He took a seat on the other side of Hermione. Hermione noticed a change in his voice...a change that scared and confused her... a change that let her know there was something wrong. Very wrong.

"Why does he sound worried?" she thought to herself.

"Professor, Ron, Harry...what is going on? Why are you guys looking so grave? I am fine...I am not dead (thank god)...What is going on? Tell me!!"

Harry and Ron exchanged side way glances. Hermione turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore let out a low sigh then he took her hand and just gazed into her brownish eyes...

"Ms. Granger..." he paused with slight hesitation, "Ms. Granger I am sorry to inform you that...that you are pregnant...with Voldemort's child."

Hermione pulled her hand out of his and looked at Harry and Ron who both immediately looked away to avoid her gaze. Hermione sensed anger in Harry and grief in Ron but she couldn't bring herself to believe what Dumbledore just told her.

"No...NO!! This can't be true, it can't!! You're insane professor...I am not pregnant with Voldemort's child...I am not!! Please say that you are joking...Please."

Dumbledore just stared at her...Hermione seeing no signs of him joking busted into tears. Harry walked over and tried to comfort her and Ron just started crying all over again. Dumbledore stood up to leave but Hermione cried out to him,

"WAIT!! Don't you go...I can't have this baby, I cant! I want you to get rid of it sire...I know you know how."

Dumbledore turned and faced her, "I am sorry Ms. Granger but I have tried and nothing works. Voldemort has the child protected by an ancient curse that only he himself can break."

Hermione cried harder..."What am I going to do? I can't have this child, I am too young to have children...what about school? I will be the talk of the whole school...now wait, the whole town!!"

She wailed into her hands, Harry placed his arms around her shoulders.

"It is ok Hermione...Voldemort won't get away with this." Her turned his glare towards Dumbledore.

Hermione stopped crying..

"Thank you Harry...But what am I supposed to do? I can't..."

But she was cut off yet again by Dumbledore.

"You will stay here in the hospital wing for a few more days then you will go back to your daily routine. But I must enforce that in your 6th month that you return to the hospital wing for the remainder of your pregnancy. May I also advice you not to leave the Hogwarts Grounds unless accompanied by both Ron and Harry. Voldemort may try to contact you towards the end of your pregnancy. If he does I want you to report it to me immediately. Once the baby is born we will figure out what to do with it, until then just follow my orders."

Hermione gave a deep sigh and fell back into her pillow..."I want to die...that sounds way better then having this demon child."

Ron grasped her arm, a stern look on his face, "Hermione don't say that...I would die without you."

Hermione shifted her eyes away for his but didn't respond.

"Mr. Weasley, she can say anything she wants to right now...she can attempt death but it will never secum to her. The curse that is protecting the child from death also protects the mother..So until the baby is born Hermione can not die," and with that he exited the hospital wing.

There were a few minutes of silence then Harry, in an angry voice, spoke out, "I can't believe that Voldemort did this to you Hermione. Why did you have to go off on your own like that!?"

Hermione's gaze was concentrated on the window in front of her as the skies went darker and darker with signs of dusk. It wasn't her fault that this happened to her and she didn't go off on her own she had someone with her when she went down that alley but they got separated...and why was he yelling at her? It was on his orders that she ended up in the dark alley way.

"Hermione, look at me and answer the question," Harry inquired.

"Harry give it a rest will yaw? Now is not a good time," Ron said.

Hermione turned and faced Harry, a slight twinge of hate in her eyes, "You sent me down that alley Harry!! Don't you remember? We were running from the Death Eaters...Split up you said. You and Ron took the south way, Ginny and Luna took the north way and Neville and I took the east alley...But we got separated...So you are the reason that I was in the alleyway...You are the reason Voldemort came after me!! OUCH!!"

Her rage suddenly turned into a jolt of pain in her lower abdomen and she clutched at it. Ron called out for Madam Pomfrey who immediately came to Hermione's aide.

After she examined her over quickly she turned to Harry and Ron, "She'll be fine, and she just got over exasperated. She needs to rest, I think that it is time for you two to leave."

She closed the curtains around Hermione's bed and turned out the ward's lights with a flick of her wand. Ron went into the curtains to say goodnight to Hermione and then him and Harry left the ward.

End of part 2


	3. Harry's Decision

Two weeks has passed and Hermione was back to her daily routine of school and studying. She had gotten used to the gossip that was flying around about her and Voldemort. She was even grateful for Harry and Ron defending and protecting her.

It was a lat Saturday night and Hermione, Harry, and Ron were alone in the Common Room finishing up their Potions homework. Hermione, who had of course already finished her homework, was sitting by the fireplace, Crookshanks purring in her lap. She had a lot on her mind lately but a majority of her thoughts were about the child within her. Crookshanks jumped out of her lap and started to chase the shadows on the wall. Hermione looked down at the small swell of her stomach and instinctively started to rub it.

"On no account can I keep this child for it is evil," she thought to herself, "but what if I did keep it? Maybe there is a way for me to raise it to be good like me and not cruel like its father...NO, I am too young to raise a child, and I can't keep it."

She let out a sigh that made Harry and Ron look up from their papers.

"You ok, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah Harry I am fine just thinking..." Hermione replied.

Harry finished his essay, rolled it up, and placed it in his bag. He then got up from the table and joined Hermione on the couch.

"Thinking about what?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Thinking about the baby and what to do with it after it is born," Hermione replied with another sigh.

Harry glared at the swell of her stomach and noticed that she was rubbing on it.

"Hermione, you can't be thinking about keeping it...it is the child of Voldemort. It is evil and could be dangerous," Harry whispered to her so that Ron couldn't hear him.

"Why not, Harry? It is just a baby after all. Innocent to this world. It is not its fault that its father raped me. Besides what if I raise it well? Teach it to use its magic for good and not evil. I don't think that condemning a child that is not even born yet, because its father is evil and cruel is right, but I don't know what I want to do with it after it is born. Keep it and raise it to do well? Or toss it away with some other family and pretend like it never existed? Or exterminate it immediately after delivery? I don't know..."

She turned and faced the fire as tears started to stream down her face. Harry took his arm and placed it around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Hermione stretched out on the couch and laid her head in Harry's lap. Harry gently stroked her hair while she continued to absentmindly stroke her stomach.

"If you think that you can raise it to be good, which I think you can, then I think that you should keep it...and Ron and I will help out too," Harry said breaking the silence.

"Really? Thank you Harry," Hermione replied placing a hand on his cheek and smiling.

Harry leaned in and kissed her forehead. He then placed his hand on top of the swell and Hermione placed her hand on top of his and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Hermione...Hermione wake up."

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She was still in the common room area but instead of darkness outside there was light. She was still lying on the couch exactly as she was last night except for a few changes. Her head was on a pillow now instead of a lap and a blanket was now covering her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked sleepily.

"Not too long...5 hours or so. It was really late last night and Ron didn't finish his homework till about 4 in the morning. You fell asleep around 2 and it is now about 7." Harry answered.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "You were sleeping so peacefully...I didn't want to wake you so I conjured up the blanket and pillow and left you on the couch. Ron slept in the chair and I slept on the floor."

Hermione stood up and folded the blanket and placed the pillow on top of it and with a tap of her wand made them both disappear. She walked over to the arm chair where Ron was still sound asleep and started to play around with his hair.

A smile came to Ron's face, "Hermione..."

He opened his eyes and Hermione stopped playing with his hair. They went into their respected dormitories to change clothes then they set out for breakfast. They entered the Great Hall which was quite empty since students tend to sleep in on weekends. All eyes were on Hermione but only the piercing grey eyes of Draco Malfoy nerved her.

Harry sensing the tension in her as they sat down leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I am sure that Voldemort told Lucius to place Draco on strict orders to watch you, but trust me when I say that for as long as I have air to breath I won't let no harm come to you or your child."

Hermione relaxed and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek then settled down for breakfast. She glanced over to the slytherin table where Draco was whispering to Crabbe and Goyle. He stopped when he noticed her staring at him his eyes filled with malice and hate. Hermione turned her gaze away from him and continued to eat her breakfast.

"I sure hope that Harry can stay true to his word because I know that Voldemort will come for me and he'll get me one way or the other," She thought to herself.

End of Part 3


	4. Christmas Treat

A/N: This is the longest chapter of the story...when I first wrote it, it was written out in five portions that took a week long to update. As for Harry's and Hermione's relationship, they are not dating!! They are more like brother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend...

* * *

"Hehe, wow he is a kicker," Ron exclaimed as he removed his hand from the 3 month pregnant Hermione's belly.

Ron and Hermione were sitting under a willow tree by the lake. It was a chilly but nice, sunny, December day, and the two were out celebrating their 8th month courting anniversary.

"How do you know that it is a boy? Could be a girl," Hermione said as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Girls are wimpy...nah it is defiantly a boy in there…HEY!!"

Hermione started to tickle Ron... "Say Uncle."

"UNCLE!!" Ron gasped out.

Hermione stopped tickling him and sighed.

"In one more month Ron we will be officially boyfriend and girlfriend," Hermione exclaimed as she laid down in Ron's lap and started feeding him grapes.

"Yeah, I am so proud of us. 9 months of courting without any intimacy contact was tough...but I'll be glad when I finally can just kiss you and hold you close. I have been kind of jealous of Harry and you...He is allowed to receive your kisses," he let out a sigh that came out more like a huff.

Hermione let out another sigh, "Yeah, I could tell...but you kow that I only have feelings of love for you. Don't get me wrong though, I love Harry as well, but only as a friend...you mean so much more to me."

She tickled Ron's nose and Ron ran his fingers through her hair.

"You make me so happy Hermione," he said and then he closed his eyes.

30 minutes passed and Hermione looked up to find Harry running towards them.

"Ron...Ron, wake up!! Harry's coming."

Ron woke up and sat up just as Harry slowed to a stop and dropped down beside them.

"Hey guys...enjoying your anniversary?" He asked as he grabbed a sandwich from the picnic basket and began to eat it.

"Yeah it is great. Thanks for letting me skip Quidditch practice Harry," Ron replied.

"Eh...no problem. We did just fine without yah. Plus you two needed some time to yourselves and what better way then a picnic under the willow tree the day before Christmas," Harry replied smiling at the both of them.

They sat and ate and talked until dusk, and then they returned to the common room to pack for the Holidays. Dumbledore had arranged for Hermione to go and stay at #12 with Harry while Ron went to Romania to spend time with his older brother Charlie. The next morning the students lined up for carriages to leave the grounds. Ron, Harry and Hermione got a carriage that was heading to Hogsmead where they would be apparating (Harry with special permission from Dumbledore as to he was only 16 years old) to their destination.

"Promise me Harry that you will protect Hermione with all your might."

"I promise..."

"Promise me that if anything happens that you will immediately send word to me."

"RON!! I promised you a million times that I would...calm down."

The carriage had reached their destination in Hogmead and the trio climbed out. Ron grabbed Hermione's forearm and turned her to face him.

"Hermione, promise me that you will listen to whatever Harry tells you and that you will stay away from trouble..."

Hermione held her hand to his lips to hush him a smile on her face.

"I'll be fine...I'll see you in a week." She said trying to reassure him.

Her and Harry waited until Ron had apparated away then they too apparated to #12 Grimmuld Place, together.

"Well here we are…my humble abode," Harry exclaimed as he unlocked the front door and helped Hermione bring in the luggage (which was sent ahead of them and was waiting on the front porch).

"Dobby…Kreacher…" He called out as he sat the luggage down in the entry hall.

With two loud cracks the house elves appeared, each of them bowed low, Kreacher with a lot of mumbling and insults accompanying his bow.

"You two have done well decorating and cleaning the house. You are to go back to the school and assist Professor Dumbledore for the Holidays…Here I got you both Christmas presents…" He handed them each a wrapped up box, one with a pair of socks for Dobby and one with some rags and an old hat for Kreacher, "Have a merry Christmas. Say hi to Winky for me Dobby and give her this…" He handed Dobby a second box, "dismissed!"

The house elves disappeared with another loud crack. Harry turned to Hermione who was standing by the luggage and smiled.

"I guess that these (pointing to the luggage) can go now…"

He waved his wand and the trunks disappeared.

"Care for a drink, or perhaps something to eat?" Harry asked her as they walked into the Lounge.

"No thank you, I am not hungry…just a little tired," she replied with a yawn as she sat in the nearest arm chair.

"You should rest then…I am going to go and start dinner, I'll wake you when it is done."

And with that he conjured a pillow and a blanket for her and went to the kitchen. Hermione took the pillow and placed it behind her head and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Her eyes had just closed when she heard a loud noise. She jumped out of the chair, throwing the blanket off of her, wand at the ready.

"Harry!! Harry was that you?"

No answer came so she decided to go look around. She walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She listened for any signs of movement. She reached the kitchen door and gently pushed it open. The room behind this door looked totally different from the way she remembered.

"Did Harry remodel?" She thought to herself.

"Harry…" She called out again but still no answer.

She walked through the kitchen to the storage door.

"Harry are you down there?" she called down into the dark storage room.

No reply. She was about to close the door when she heard someone call her name from behind her. She smiled…

"Oh Harry, you gave me a…"

She stopped in mid sentence for when she turned around she saw that it was not Harry who had called her but someone else…someone that she did not want to see at all…the very face that landed her where she is now.

She gasped, "Voldemort! It can't be…"

Voldemort grinned his evil, wicked grin, "oh but it is me…believe it, it is."

Hermione heard someone scream and then felt a sharp pain in her head. She fell to the floor, head throbbing in pain, body trembling…

"Hermione!! Hermione, wake up!! HERMIONE!!"

Hermione felt someone shaking her and calling out her name. Her eyes flew open to see Harry squatting down beside her, a look of both fear and concern on his face.

"Harry?" She sat up and rubbed her head, which continued to throb.

She was no longer in the chair, but flat on her back on the floor. The blanket and pillow skewed all over the place.

"What happened?" She asked as he helped her to her feet and back into the armchair.

"I heard you scream and came out to check on you…you were irate, flinging around in your seat so bad that I couldn't get you to sit still…You yelled out Voldemort's name and flew out of the chair, tripped over the blanket, and fell and hit your head on the coffee table," he explained to her.

"Now hold still and let me check you over for any serious injuries…" He started to gently move the hair away from the area which hit the coffee table to see if there was any blood or anything.

"It was all just a dream?" Hermione said running her hands through her hair which Harry batted them away so that he could finish examining her.

"Oh Harry!" She fell into his chest and began to cry.

Harry not knowing what to do just patted her shoulders gently.

"Oh Harry…it seemed so real. I thought he was really here, talking to me," she sobbed into his shoulders.

"Hermione, it was just a horrible dream…you need to calm down, it is not good for neither you nor the baby to be stressed out."

Harry's comforting helped a little as to Hermione's crying stopped. Her finished examining her over.

"Everything seems to be fine…baby's ok…just a bump on your head which is a good sign to say that there is no serious head injuries…" Harry informed her.

"I wish I knew why he did this to me…It just doesn't make fucking sense!" Hermione ranted, "I mean me! Why me! I would have rather had sex with Draco Malfoy then to sleep with him!! He is inhuman, he is uncaring, he is…"

"The most powerful and most feared wizard in the world next to Professor Dumbledore," Harry said cutting her off.  
"Yeah but still, Harry, he had to of had a reason for raping me…he always has a reason for doing things…I wonder…" she broke off into deep thought.

Harry stood to leave but before he had reached the door Hermione yelped, "I've got it!!"

Hermione went over to the fire place and took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in. She knelt on the floor and stuck her head into the emerald flames and said, "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE!!"

A few moments later her head stopped spinning and she was looking through the headmaster's fire place out into his office.

"Professor Dumbledore…PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!" She yelled.

A door opened and Professor Dumbledore appeared. He looks to the fire place to see who was calling out to him and seeing that it was Hermione he strutted over and took a seat in one of the fireside arm chairs.

"Ms. Granger, what a pleasant and unexpected surprise. To what matters do you grace me with your presence?" he said, a mused smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she started in a harassed tone.

"Tell you what?" Dumbledore replied as if he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Why didn't you tell me that Voldemort can keep watch over me through this child!? The protection he placed on my baby also lets him inhabit my dreams…why didn't you tell me this!?" She replied.

Dumbledore took a moment to ponder what she had just said before he replied with an easy smile on his face.

"Ms. Granger you are indeed the brightest witch of this time. I simply did not want to burden you with this simple catch," he replied was a caring look on his face.

"Did not want to burden me!! Professor you wouldn't be burdening me any worse then I am now, you would be warning me…preparing me… what else do you know?" she spat out.

"A lot Ms. Granger, but I wish to discuss the matter with you, Ron and Harry if you don't mind," he said standing to his feet.

"FINE!" and with that she pulled her head out of the fire place.

A few seconds later Dumbledore was spinning to a stop in the fire place.

"Mr. Weasley should be joining us in a second," he said as he brushed ash and soot off of his robes and took a seat in an arm chair.

Just as predicted Ron had apparated into the Lounge are. He crossed over to Hermione, looked her over, and hugged her.

"What is going on here?" he asked her in a semi whisper tone.

"Mr. Weasley that question along with any other question you may have will be answered in due course…please have a seat," he said pointing to the couch.

Harry, Hermione and Ron took a seat on the couch, each one looking nervously to the other…Hermione glared at Dumbledore as though she was trying to read his expressionless face for answers, yet finding none.

"You are right Ms. Granger in many things. Yes, Voldemort can see you, hear your thoughts and the baby's thoughts through the protection curse Fidelio Protegus."

Ron let out a long sigh… He then stood up with a jolt.

"OH S!! That means that he knows where she is, what she is doing, 24 hours a day, everyday!! How are we supposed to protect her if he knows where to find her?" He jabbered on and on running his hands through his red hair.

Dumbledore put up one of his hands to stop Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I am way ahead of you…"

Ron looked at Dumbledore with a dumbstruck face.

"You know how to protect her?"

Dumbledore answered with a nod," Yes, yes I do…Love will protect her."

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Not that bullshit again…how can love protect her? What is she going to do, walk up to Voldemort, throw her arms around him and say that she loves him so much then he'll drop dead or something!? Loving someone doesn't protect them."

Dumbledore, who seemed unconcerned with Harry's outburst, conjured some tea and began drinking some…

"It has protected you for 15 years Harry," he said calmly.

Dumbledore finished his tea and placed the cup on the floating try. He leaned forward, eyes glaring at the trio.

"It is time to tell you three about the second prophecy. Only then will you surely understand the reasons behind all this. NO interruptions please," he added for Harry was just about to say something.

"Many years ago, 17 to be exact, a prophecy was made about a dark lord marking a child his equal. The prophecy came true when Lord Voldemort marked Harry Potter as his equal and destined Harry to be the Dark Lord's assassin. There is more to that prophecy you see, when the Dark Lord marked his equal he also marked the muggle-born witch that will carry the very weapon that can destroy him once and for all. Fascinating isn't it?" He chuckled as if he just told a wonderful story.

Ron and Harry looked at each other and Hermione look down at her swelling stomach.

"A weapon…my child is a WEAPON! HOW!" Hermione busted out.

Dumbledore sighed, took a sip from his tea and began…

"When Voldemort killed Lily Potter a chain of events occurred, Ms. Granger. Harry was protected by love…his mother's love. Only love can kill evil but only evil can create pure love. Let me make is clearer for you…Legends have it that an evil warlord named Devilin married an innocent, beautiful women named Angelica. Devilin was the most vicious warlord there were, he enjoyed killing innocents, and those who went against him. So when he married Angelica instead of killing her it came as a sort of shock to those who know him. Anyways, one day Devilin killed a slave girl, just because she wouldn't submit to his desires. The slave girl was one whom the gods favored dearly so the gods cursed him and told him that his children will one day kill him…So he went home and killed his wife and two sons that he was ensured that the gods' theory wouldn't come true. Everything was fine and dandy for weeks until one day while he visited Angelica's grave a flash of white light blinded him. He looked at the light and saw a child, no more then a year old, sitting on top of Angelica's tombstone. He asked the child for a name but the child didn't answer him. Suddenly Devilin felt his breath leave him and…he died…just like that. 2000 years later explorers came upon the gravesite that supposedly was the site the legend took place at. There they saw the bones of a man and four graves: Angelica, her tow sons, Mercile and Peacle, and that last one marked LOVE…"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Stop, rewind, freeze!! So you are saying that Harry, Voldemort, this child and I are reconstructions of this mythological story!?" Hermione replied sounding flabbergasted.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, I believe you are…all of you," he replied nodding, "Ron I believe is Mercile because as many times are he wanted to punish Draco Malfoy he didn't directly place harm on him showing a sense of Mercy. Harry I believe is Peacle because right now he is fighting to restore the Peace in the wizarding world. You, Hermione, are indeed Angelica because you were innocent when Voldemort the reincarnation of Devilin raped you and landed you in this situation pregnant at a young age…pregnant with the child that I believe is connected to the child of the legend Love. The pieces all fit with slight differences. Voldemort didn't kill you…why is that? Because he doesn't know about the 2nd prophecy, not all of it at least. All he knows is that a muggle-born, friend of his enemy, will carry his heir, an heir that will possess much power to destroy," he sat back in the chair, with a satisfied look on his face.

"My child…but wait in order for the child to gain full power the mother was killed…do I have dies professor?" Hermione leaned in and touched Dumbledore's arm.

Dumbledore with a faint sigh, "technically yes, Yes, Ms. Granger you will have to die in order for the weapon to work, BUT," He held up his hand to stop Ron and Harry from protesting, "you will come back. Legend also states that if the baby Love was born before Angelica was killed that the baby would return the borrowed soul and revives her. The soul of a host is all the baby need to function."

A sound came and everyone looked at Harry.

"This is bullshit!! You are loony Professor, LOONY! It was just a myth, nothing else. This baby is no weapon…this is crazy…Professor if you are going to fill Hermione's head with crap then I can't keep you in my house, so please leave," he stood up and gestured to the door.

Hermione stood and grabbed Harry's arm.

"No Harry…Dumbledore won't lie to us…he has never lied to us. I believe him and trust him. I guess I can say that I've kind of known what was going on before he told us. Voldemort's reign ends in 6 months…" She said as she tried to get Harry to sit back down.

"Hermione, Dumbledore has been wrong before. So what if the child is a weapon…I don't want you to die to have the weapon activated then something goes wrong and you don't come back to us," Harry whispered to her.

Dumbledore got up and walked to the fire place. Before he stepped in he turned to the trio, "I don't want Hermione to die either, but I have found no other way. She must die by Voldemort's hands in order for the Love to activate. But look at the bright side if everything goes well Voldemort dies and all four of you can live happily ever after. If Hermione doesn't come back Voldemort still dies and the three of you will live happily ever after in an evil free wizarding world. The worst case scenario is that the mother is killed before the baby is born or both mother and child are killed in the end."

He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. He had one foot in the fire place when Ron yelled out, "OH S!!"

Dumbledore turned around, "Mr. Weasley?"

"S, S, S! Voldemort can read Hermione's thoughts remember!?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged horror looks for they had forgotten about the simple catch.

Ron continued, "He can read her thoughts and we just gave him all the information he needs to save his A…S, S, s…" He stopped and stared at Dumbledore who had begun to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing…just that, didn't I say that I know how to protect her? What I've told you today Voldemort knows nothing about."

"Huh?" a bewildered Ron said.

Dumbledore stepped into the flames and yelled, "HOGWARTS!!"

Before he disappeared out of flames they heard him say, "Just trust me."

Harry and Ron just stared into the fireplace with their mouth wide open. Hermione stared at the empty fireplace then down at her stomach. After a few moments passed she stood and headed towards the kitchen to see what Harry had cooked for dinner.

"Hermione?" Ron said in a what-are-you-doing type voice as he entered into the kitchen behind her.

She ignored him and smelled the food coming from the stove. A few seconds later Harry joined them in the kitchen.

"Ron. Don't you have to go back to Romania? I thought Charlie asked for your help with the English Tinbars this season," she said in a small voice.

"Yes, but Charlie can wait…you are more important to me then English Tinbars…" He replied.

Hermione turned around, tears in her eyes. She threw herself into their arms and the three of them just hugged until she stopped crying. Harry broke away to the stove…"Stew is ready…anyone hungry?"

They ate dinner and Ron returned back to Charlie to help out the Tinbars' mating season collection, but promising to spend Christmas Day with them tomorrow. Hermione and Harry stayed up and talked about the new situation laid upon them.

"Harry I don't want to die but if me dying means Voldemort being destroyed for good it is the price I will take…" Hermione said as they sat by the fire drinking Christmas Eggnog.

"Yeah, but Hermione it is so dangerous I can't loose you…Ron can't loose you…Herm…"

"Harry…there is no other way. Remember what you told me and Ron when we first fought against Voldemort? You said that it was our choice to follow you and that if we wanted to turn back we could… has been 5 years since that time and here we are. I am not going to back down now…if I die and don't come back I would feel much better about it if I knew my death brought the end of the violence and destruction…"

She got up out of the chair she was in and walked over to where Harry was sitting and knelt down in front of him grabbing his hand.

"Harry, trust me on this one…I will come back, I can feel it and if I don't I want you and Ron to destroy Voldemort together and take care of my baby for me…"

Harry gave a deep sigh but he nodded his head in agreement. Hermione gave him a kiss on his forehead and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hermione, you have a lot of faith in this and I hope you are right on this…but if anything happens to you…"

She cut him off, "you will move on and raise my child together with Ron and be happy."

"Right…" He answered back staring down at his hands in his lap.

"I have always dreamed of having children but never under these terms… I dreamed that I was married to a great guy and that we were happy and had three wonderful children…" She sighed.

"Yeah…that can still happen you know Moine? I can see it now, happy and married with your three wonderful children. You would make a wonderful mother," Harry let out a laugh.

Hermione went into a deep thought…

"What are you thinking about now Hermione?" Harry asked her after a few moments.

"I was just thinking…Well the baby in the Legend was female…I wonder if my baby will be female or will it be male?" She answered in a low voice.  
"Well if we are following the myth it will be a female but if not then it could be a male…I can help you find out if you want to know for sure. Madame Pomfrey told me the spell to find out the sex of the baby just in case you ever wanted to know. Plus I think you should find out, because how else are you going to name it?"

Hermione laughed at this and nodded her head, "Yeah that would be kind of hard. How about tomorrow when Ron is here we find out the sex of the baby?"

"Sounds wonderful…" Harry replied with a huge grin, "I hope that it is a boy, than, you can name it Harry James Potter Jr. Or Ronald Bilius Weasley Jr."

Hermione let out a huge laugh, "No way am I naming my child after my two best friends…I mean no offense but it is after all my child…besides I have already picked two names that I liked and I will announce it tomorrow during the Christmas Party, but for now I am tired and will retire to bed."

She stood up gave Harry a hug, then waved her wand and a goblet appeared in front of her. This goblet contained the potion Dumbledore made for her to keep certain parts of her mind closed off from Voldemort and to help her sleep better. She downed the goblet's contents and strolled off up the stairs, down the semi-dark hall and into her room. She dressed into her night gown and brushed her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror for a second, just staring.

"So this is where my new life begins," she thought to herself with a sigh.

She stood up, crossed over to her bed, and turning her sheets down got in with a flick of her wand to shut the lights off she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Hermione…Hermione, honey, wake up Hermione…."

Hermione moaned and turned over in her sleep, "MMM… five more minutes Harry…"

"Well, I don't think that Harry could give you five more minutes but your father sure can…" the voice replied with a chuckle.

Hermione's eyes flew open to find a male version of herself and a female look alike smiling down at her.

"Mom? Dad?" She said as she swung her arms around her parents, tears welling up in her eyes.

"What are you two doing here? When did you get here? How did you get here?" Hermione asked with a sound of disbelief in her voice.

"Well let's see…What are we doing here? Moine it is Christmas and Harry invited us to the party. Umm, when did we get here? This morning about 30 minutes ago and how we got here? Harry opened up a floo network, with Dumbledore's help of course, from our house to here. Quite an interesting way to travel I must say," her mother replied with a huge grin.

Hermione looked from her parents to her bedroom door and saw Harry, arms folded, a big smile on his face, leaning against her door frame.

"Thank you Harry," Hermione mouthed.

"You're welcome," he mouthed back.

"Well, I'll let you guys catch up on things and go finish the Christmas feast…The Weasleys will be here in an hour or so, so yeah," he closed the door and left for the kitchen.

Hermione and her parents talked and hugged and cried for what seemed like hours to Hermione. Hermione told her tale about her and Voldemort…she was surprised with how well informed they were, "Harry must have told them along with Dumbledore," she thought.

After a few moments they could hear voices downstairs. Hermione's parents left her to get ready and went down stairs to see if Harry needed a hand in the kitchen or something. Hermione got up out of bed and got bathed and dressed but before she could open the door and go down stairs Ginny Weasley and Ron appeared.

"Hermione," Ginny said hugging her, "Merry Christmas."

She handed Hermione a big packet with "open now" written on top of it. Hermione sat down on the bed and opened the packet. Inside were a music box and a pair of pink and blue knitted booties.

"Thank you Ginny, they are wonderful," Hermione said with a big grin as she wounded up the box and sat it on her dresser. Ron approached her and sat on the edge of the bed and handed her another packet.

"Just wanted to give you this in private…" He said looking up at Ginny who took the hint and left.

The packet was smaller then Ginny's was. Hermione opened it and inside was a black ring box. She looked at Ron who showed no signs emotions. She opened the box and saw a huge sapphire ring inside hooked to a chain. She gasped as she pulled the ring out of the box. Ron tapped it with his wand and it glowed for a few moments then the glow faded and words appeared.

"I promise with all my heart…" Hermione read out loud. "Oh Ron it is beautiful, but how…?"

Ron placed his hands to her lips, "it was my mother's, and she gave it to me to give to you. And for as long as you wear it you will always have my heart until that grand day when we can make it real."

Hermione kissed him and placed the ring on her finger, and then they both went downstairs for the feast. Harry and Hermione's mother were in the kitchen talking and laughing. Hermione's father was talking to Mr. Weasley about the uses of muggle stoves and stuff. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Tonks and Lupin were all playing a game of Christmas Holly (a mixture of truth or dare and old maid). Hermione was amazed with all the new decorations around the house. A huge Christmas tree were towering in the lounge covered in ornaments that sparkled and shinned. Mistletoe was hung in every door way. And Holly vines hung on the walls. Christmas music was playing in the den area where Hermione heard a gruff voice trying to sing along with it…She went into the den and found Hagrid and Dumbledore sitting there.

"Lets open presents now shall we?" Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the cook."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all giggled at the site of him as they walked into the lounge. Harry waved his wand and the tree bottom filled with presents. They tore and they giggled and awed as they opened their gifts. Hermione had gotten many baby things from everyone except for Harry…as a matter of fact she didn't get anything from Harry at all…

"Harry where is my present?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.

Harry gave a sheepish look, "not here yet…" He said shaking his head, "you won't get it till we get back at school…besides I am going to tell you the sex of your baby remember?"

Hermione blushed and nodded. When everyone had finished opening their gifts she turned to the group.

"Everyone…I would like to thank you for coming to this joyous event. As we all know the situation with me and Voldemort has landed me in a quite a predicament but I am glad that my friends and family are going to share the burden with me. For my Christmas present I have asked Harry to find out the sex of the baby so that I can announce the name tonight to all of you. Thanks to Madame Pomfrey's training, Harry and Ron can now assist me whenever I need assisting. So Harry if you don't mind?"

Hermione laid on the floor and Harry stood up wand out. He ran his wand over her stomach and it turned pink and blue, pink and blue in fast flashing motions. He ran it over again and it continued to turn pink and blue, pink and blue, but this time the flashing was slower. Her ran it over one more time and the flashing slowed down even more till it came to a stop on the single color…Pink.

"It is a girl!!" Harry announced to the crowd who let out a small cheer.

Hermione, with Harry's help, got to her feet and turned to Harry and Ron.

"Then that makes it official and the name I have chosen for my child is….Lily after Harry's mother."

Harry busted into tears as he hugged Hermione. Everyone around them clapped and voiced their agreement that the name fitted perfectly. After a few moments Harry broke the hold and wiped away the tears from his eyes, "Dinner anyone?" he asked.

Meanwhile….

A man entered into a huge hall and bowed down in front of a towering chair.

"My lord…you summoned for me?" The voice said with a slight shakiness to it.

"Yes Wormtail I have…I have decided to go to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Ms. Granger," the hissing voice of Voldemort replied from the chair.

"But my Lord how are you going to get in to the school?" Wormtail replied with a squeak.

"I will not go as myself Wormtail but as someone else…" Voldemort replied.

"Who might this person be, if you don't mind me asking sire?" Wormtail asked.

"He who I will switch places with shall be here in a moment…ah yes, here he comes now…"

With a small pop, a tall, blonde headed, male, wearing green robes, with pale skin, and pale eyes entered and bowed down at the Dark Lord's feet.

"How may I serve you my lord?" the boy asked.

Two weeks later…

"Hermione, are you ready to go?" Harry called up the stairs.

Hermione came down the stairs, her trunk floating behind her. Christmas Break was over and it was now time to return back to school.

"Ready Harry," she replied to him.

They waved their wands and their trunks disappeared. They then exited number 12 and walked to the corner. After making sure n one was around then apparated back to the point in Hogsmead where Ron and a carriage waited for them. They got into the carriage after a brief hello and the carriage pulled forward towards Hogwarts.

Harry turning to Hermione, "now, your Christmas present is at the castle, but it won't be ready till tonight. So I want you to meet me in the common room at 8pm, ok?"

"Ok Harry…," she replied as the carriage pulled to a stop in front of the castle.

They got out and went to the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone was back as to the Great Hall was full of all colors and voices. Hermione, Ron and Harry found Ginny and took a seat at the long Gryffindor table. They were talking and having a good time when a pale haired, boy, wearing green robes approached their table.

"Good afternoon Hermione…You are looking quite well today. Did you have a wonderful holiday?" the boy asked with a grin on his face.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron replied glaring at Draco, his eyes filled with suspicion.

"What are you talking about Mr. Weasley? I was just being nice to Ms. Granger…after all it is not everyday that someone so beautiful walks these premises," Draco replied as he took Hermione's hand and kissed it, his eyes sparkling.

Hermione pulled her hand away from him with a look of disgust on her face.

Harry snorted, "Since when have you ever been nice to Hermione, Draco? Was it because your master, Voldemort, wanted you to be? Or did you get hit on the head of something?"

"I'd watch what you say Potter," Draco sneered, "You look well Hermione…I guess I will see you around," and he turned and left.

"Ok he was acting too weird," Hermione finally replied to Harry and Ron who nodded their heads in agreement.

They finished their meal and Harry, Ron and Ginny left for Quidditch practice and Hermione went to the library. She stayed there until a quarter to five when she went to the Great Hall for Dinner. Harry, Ron and Ginny were still at practice when she arrived so she ate her meal alone. She looked up from her plate a couple of times to find Draco staring at her with a grin on his face.

"There is something different about Draco…I wonder what has gotten into him?" She thought to herself.

Harry, Ron and Ginny came dragging themselves into the Great Hall at 6:00pm. Ron sat down next to Hermione who started to run her fingers through his hair. Now that their courting season was over with they can officially declare themselves boyfriend and girlfriend and Hermione would have it no better way now.

"Honestly, there is something different about Draco, don't you guys think so?" Ron said after seeing that Draco was still eyeballing Hermione with that weird grin on his face.

The others shook their heads in agreement. Harry finished his meal and dismissed himself to the common room to get Hermione's present ready. Hermione and Ron left Ginny to her studies and took a walk around the lake.

"Ron, I had all break to talk to Harry about my condition and all and I felt bad that I haven't had much time to talk with you about it… in the event that something happens to me, I want you and Harry to raise my child and move on with your lives…I want you to know that I died saving the world from evil and making it a better place for my child and for you…and since Harry is declared Voldemort's equal I think that it will be fitting that my child takes Harry's last name…," Hermione said.

Ron turned to her a look of confusion and hurt on his face, "Yeah I am sorry I had to help Charlie, but you know that if I had any other way I would have spent my holidays with you and Harry… I pray that nothing happens to you because I don't know what I would do with out you and if something did happen to you then you can bet your bottom's dollar that Harry and I will raise your child as our own…and," he sighed, "I think that it is only fitting that your baby takes Harry's last name since he is Voldemort's equal and I would rather the baby have the last name Potter then Riddle…"

"Thank you Ron, you are so good to me," she kissed him on the lips, "and if I do survive, you, Harry, and I will have a peaceful life raising my child together hehe."

"Hermione, I pray for that vision over the other vision any day hehe… We better get to the common room it is almost 8."

They walked to the castle and made it into the common room when the clock struck 8. Harry was waiting for them along with Ginny, Hermione's parents, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Dobby and Kreacher.

"Sorry that it has taken me so long to get it ready for you Hermione, but I wanted it to be perfect for you and your baby…Professor Dumbledore if you would?" Harry said as he gestured to Dumbledore.

"Ms. Granger, you are the first mother that Hogwarts has housed in century. Your child will bring the peace that the wizarding world has wanted since 17 years ago…But every baby needs a place to sleep and therefore on Harry's orders, we have had a nursery built here in the Gryffindor Tower just for you…if you would take this key and open that door," Dumbledore said as he pointed to a brown door that appeared next to the girl's dormitory.

Hermione was speechless as she walked over to the door and placed the golden key into the door lock and turned the knob. As the door opened and the lights magically came on Hermione busted in tears. The room was huge and consisted of everything she would need to raise her child. There was a huge, white, crib with Lily inscribed in golden letters on the head board. A rocking chair sat in the left corner next to a huge book case that consisted of every single children story ever written. There were drawers and closets filled with clothes and diapers and bibs... There were stuffed animals all over the walls and two trunks like toy chests filled with all sorts of toys. Hermione ran her hand over the knitted baby blanket, she saw that each patch told the story of Voldemort and the prophecy and its occurrence up till now. She lifted her hand from the blanket and saw that a new patch was there that showed her with Professor Dumbledore, her parents, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all talking happily. She turned to Harry after grasping everything in the room. He smiled at her as she ran and threw herself into his arms.

"Thank you Harry, this is the best Christmas present ever!! Thank you all for everything…it is perfect," she said through joyful sobs.

"Every baby needs a place to stay while mommy is at school…it was the least I could do," Harry replied as he held her close.

Hermione pulled out of the hug and hugged everyone around. A few moments later there was a little hand pulling at Hermione's robes. Hermione looked down into the eyes of a young looking house elf in a white dress with a pink apron on. The young elf bowed down low.

"Hermione this is Clara. I found her rummaging around #12 and saw that she was a feed house elf needing work so I hired her to be your nanny," Harry responded to Hermione's surprised look.

"A pleasure to meet you mistress…I look forward to serving you and your little one," Clara responded.

"It is nice to meet you Clara…you can turn in for the night," Hermione said with a nod.

Clara disappeared with a small grin on her face. Hermione turned back to the room.

"Look Lily, this is your new room," Hermione said to her belly as she rubbed it.

She felt a little kick in her stomach and let out a slight Oh. Ron and Harry joined her at her side and each one placed a hand on Hermione's stomach.

"I think she likes it…," Hermione chuckled.

The End of Chapter 4


	5. A New Begining

A/N: This is the second to last chapter of this story. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I am glad that you enjoyed my first ever fanfic. I look forward to writing more for your entertainment...Enjoy the chapter... Alex

* * *

"Harry!! Harry!! Harry, wake up!!"

Harry rolled over sleepily and rubbed his eyes to get them to focus.

"What is it Ginny?" He asked grumpily.

"Madame Pomfrey sent me to fetch you and Ron…Hermione's in labor!! Come on get up!!" Ginny replied hopping on one foot and shaking him some more.

Harry jumped out of bed and with a wave of his wand got dressed and nudged Ron awake.

"She is early!!" Ron said as they ran to the Hospital wing.

"Yeah, hopefully we haven't missed much," Harry replied as he pushed open the door and ran over to the far end bed that Hermione was occupying.

Madame Pomfrey was there, of course, checking vital signs and talking calmly to Hermione was in a sort of sleeping daze.

Madame Pomfrey turning to Harry, Ginny and Ron, "About time you two showed up!! Another minute later and the baby would have been born and going on one years old!! Now take your positions as we practiced. I have already sedated her and given her the contraction potion. Ron on my signal you will slowly remove the sedation spell off of her like I thought you and Harry you will be waiting for the baby so you can clean it out and start the neonatal procedures I thought you… Ginny I just want you to keep Hermione as calm as you can, talk to her and stuff. Now this won't be painful as to magic is doing all the work but she will feel some discomfort as the head and shoulders emerge. Ok lets get started," and with that she took her position at the foot of the bed with Harry and Ginny and Ron took their positions at the top.

"Ok, Ron, start removing the sedation charm so that the contraction process can begin," Madame Pomfrey instructed.

Ron took his wand and started to slowly wave it over Hermione's eyes. With every pass Hermione's gaze soften as her alertness came back to her. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and started small, soft conversation with her in her attempt to keep Hermione as calm as possible.

"Ok, I see the head emerging, Harry hand me those warm towels from that bucket."

Harry reached into the white nursing bucket and pulled out three warm towels and handed them to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione let out a little gasp as the head fully emerged.

"You are doing great Hermione…She looks wonderful, just a little bit more and the shoulders will be out and everything will be easy breezy from there…," Harry remarked.

Hermione felt a few more jolts in her lower abdomen as the shoulders and the rest of the baby came out… Madame Pomfrey handed the baby to Harry who took her over to the nursery table and began cleaning her off. Hermione let out a sigh and just stared up at the ceiling as she waited for that one sound she has been longing to hear for nine months. Harry cleaned the baby fast making sure to rub the heart area a little harder then normal to start the breathing process. Once the baby was fully clean he took his wand and murmured something and a little red spark ignited from the end of his wand and hit the baby's chest causing it to let out a cry as the lungs and heart started to fully function. Hermione sighed heavy and rolled her head over in Harry's direction as he took his wand and conjured a pink blanket and pink beanie hat for the baby.

Harry turned around with the now wrapped up and warm baby in his arms and smiled at Hermione.

"Hermione she is absolutely perfect," he said as he walked over to Hermione's bedside and handed her the baby.

"She is so beautiful Moine," Ron said as he stroked the top of the baby's head.

"Lily Marie Potter… she looks like a Potter don't you think Harry?" Hermione said in an awed type voice.

Harry took a good look at the baby Lily in her mother's arms, "yeah she does have some Potter features…but she is all Hermione hehe."

"She has those eyes that your mother and you have and her hair is dark like yours…" She sighed, "How can something so precious be the child of Voldemort?"

No one answered that question for no one really knew the answer. The trio stayed in the hospital wing until day break when Madame Pomfrey shooed them away to breakfast and class. Hermione placed Lily in the bassinet by her bed after she had fed her and turned to get some rest.

"Hermione…Hermione darling wake up dearest…"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as someone touched her cheek. She rolled over to see who it was that was touching her but the face that she saw froze her from speaking, for sitting on the edge of her bed was Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Draco?" She asked bewildered.

Draco didn't reply but stood up and looked into the bassinet were Lily laid down sleeping.

"So this is the heir of Voldemort…" he hissed.

Hermione noticing the change in his voice screamed, "VOLDEMORT!"

The fake Draco turned around but it wasn't Draco no more for the polyjuice potion time limit had expired and everything was turning back to what it normally was. Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's mouth to keep her from screaming. He then turned back to the bassinet and picked up the sleeping baby and held her in his arms. A look of awe and for once love was on his face. Hermione, unable to talk, tried to get he baby away from him but he was out of reach… Then from out of know where someone yelled, "RIDDLE!!"

Voldemort and Hermione turned towards the source of the voice to find Dumbledore, Harry and Ron standing in the doorway to the hospital wing. Voldemort placed the baby down and with one swift wave of his wand created a fog that was impossible to see through.

"You may have stopped me this time Dumbledore, but one day I will come back for what is rightfully mine…ONE DAY!!"

The fog cleared and Voldemort was gone. Ron ran to Hermione's bedside and released the silencing curse.

"Are you ok Hermione? Did he hurt you?" Ron asked looking her over.

"I am fine Ron…Lily? How is Lily?" She asked looking around towards the bassinet to which Harry had approached.

"She is fine Hermione," Harry replied as he picked up the gurgling baby.

"Oh thank Merlin!! I thought he was going to take us both," Hermione said as she reached out her arms for her baby.

"How did he get in here!! I thought this place was supposed to be protected!!" Harry said in an angry voice turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"Calm down Harry… I have known for some time that Voldemort was on this premises but I didn't want any confrontation at this school so I kept it quiet until he approached Ms. Granger..." Dumbledore replied kindly.

"I swear Professor if he even lays a finger on them I will kill him!!" and with that Harry stormed out of the hospital wing.

"He will be fine Ms. Granger just give him some time," Dumbledore said in a reassuring voice, "I suggest that Mr. Weasley stays with you tonight and once Harry calms down I will send him here in the morning….until then you two get some rest."

Two days later Madame Pomfrey released Hermione and Lily from the Hospital Wing. Hermione, Ron and Harry were in the Common Room talking…Lily was laying on her back with some toys laughing as Harry tickled her tummy.

"You are so good with her Harry," Hermione comment. "She absolutely adores you."

"Yeah, I am surprised at how well she is developing. Not even three days old and she can already do magic…She is indeed the most powerful Witchling in centuries. Aren't you Lily? Yes you are," he replied as he made funny faces and tickled Lily's belly some more.

"Hey I am good with her too you know! Who fed her and changed her diapers today?" Ron replied in a semi hurt voice.

"Oh yeah lets not forget RONALD!! The diaper and bottle man!! Nah Ron just kidding you is a good father too," Harry joked.

Hermione gave Ron a kiss and got on the floor next to Harry and Lily who had just made one of her teddy bears float to her.

"Now, Lily you don't want to loose your friend Mrs. Bear now do you? Keep on the ground missy, ok?" Hermione told her daughter as she kissed her on the cheek.

"We know what must be done to end Voldemort you guys…the point is when and how do we do it?" Harry said in a serious tone.

Hermione looked at Ron who looked at Harry then all of three of them looked at Lily who smiled her innocent smile back up at them...

"The sooner we get this over with the sooner you, me, Lily and Ron can live happily ever after as a family," Hermione said.

end of chapter


	6. The Finale

"Hermione, are you sure that you and Lily will be ok being here alone for a few hours? I can always reschedule practice for another day, we have plenty of time before the first match, "Harry said as he gathered his Quidditch supplies.

Summer had come and went and school was back in session which meant Quidditch practice for Harry and Ron. Summer had been uneventful and now that school was back in session Ron and Harry, who have never left Hermione's and Lily's side during the whole summer, were having second thoughts about leaving Hermione's side now.

"Harry, we'll be fine. Besides it is not like we are leaving the common room…Voldemort hasn't been seen since Lily was born, he had all summer to come after me, why would he come now with everyone around? Go to practice you two…and if anything happens, you'll know…" Hermione said trying to reassure a worried Harry.

Harry kissed Lily, who was asleep in her mother's arms, on the head and gazed into Hermione's eyes, "you're right…" he turned and grabbed his broom, "come on Ron lets go."

Ron walked up to Hermione with his broom over his shoulder and kissed her passionately, "I love you …." He said as he broke the kiss and walked towards the portrait hole.

"I love you too Ron, don't worry about a thing, we'll be just fine..." she called after them as the portrait hole closed behind them.

Hermione walked to the special made nursery and laid Lily down in her crib. She took a seat in the armchair by the crib and read her Airthmacy book. Hours passed and the sun was setting and Harry and Ron were still not back from Quidditch practice when a soft knock came to the door.

"Come in," Hermione said placing her book down on the night stand.

Clara, the house elf, entered into the room and curtsied in front of Hermione.

"A package arrived for you miss…it is said to be from your parents," she said as she handed a small, book shaped, packet tied with a black ribbon to Hermione.

"Thank you Clara…go now and prepare Lily's supper…mashed peas and potatoes for today, please?"

Clara curtsied again and with a soft pop she was gone. Hermione took her wand and waved it over the packet to make sure no jinxes or dark curses were on it. Finding none she took it and slowly opened it. "Mighty early for me to be getting birthday presents," she thought as she untied the black ribbon.

There was a loud bang that caused Hermione to scream and drop the box. Smoke emitted from the box and a tall, dark, hooded figure rose from the smoke. Hermione, who immediately grabbed her child from the crib and was covering her face to protect Lily from the smoke, gazed at the figure that emerged from the smoke. The smoke cleared and the figure pulled off its black hood to reveal…

"VOLDEMORT!!" Hermione gasped.

Hermione made her way to the nursery door and turned the knob, but it was locked. Panic rose inside her chest, she was trapped. Voldemort raised his wand and shouted, "Teleportus Trius!!" and him, Hermione and Lily disappeared out of the room.

Meanwhile on the Quidditch field Harry had stopped flying and was clutching his chest. Ron noticing Harry's gesture flew over to him…

"Harry, are you all right mate?" Ron asked in concern.

"He has them Ron…Voldemort has taken Hermione and Lily, "Harry gasped.

Harry and Ron sped to the castle and ran to the common room.

"Ron, remember the plan…you are to go to the Order and alert them of the news then roam the area to make sure no one distracts the process…leave Voldemort to me," Harry instructed as he quickly got out of his Quidditch robes and into some pants and a loose t-S.

Ron turned to Harry, "Harry, be careful, okay? And bring them back," Ron said with a look of concern all over his face.

"I will, now go!!"

Ron ran out of the common room as Harry ran to his trunk and grabbed an old map. Harry sat on the floor with the map and his wand and waving his wand over the map murmured a simple location spell. His wand glowed red then green, red then green really fast until it stopped and stayed on green at a section of the map that Harry had a hunch was the exact location of Voldemort and Hermione.

"There," he said and he disappeared on the spot.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room. He ignited his wand and looked around following his heart with each and every step he took until he found Hermione in a brightly lit room laying on a huge bed. Lily was playing with blocks on the floor. Harry ran towards Hermione but was thrown back by an invisible force. Harry got off of the floor rubbing his head. He slowly walked over to the barrier…

"Hermione…Hermione!" He called out to her.

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened and seeing Harry standing there she rolled out of the bed and started towards the barrier.

"Hermione, WAIT!! There is a barrier here," he stated as Hermione got closer to the barrier.

Hermione stopped as she came closer to the barrier.

"Are you and Lily ok? Where is Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"We are fine and as for Voldemort…" but she was cut off by a faint hissing voice.

"Harry…Potter…ssss…" the voice said.

Harry turned around to face the voice and found Voldemort grinning at him from the doorway. Voldemort walked into the room sealing the door behind him. With another wave of his wand he released the force field that held Hermione and Lily.

"Release us, Voldemort…" Harry snared.

"Now where is the fun in that?" Voldemort hissed.

"Well just let Hermione and Lily go…this fight is between you and me, not them…" Harry pleaded.

"You know good and well that you can't defeat me on your own, Mr. Potter…you need Hermione to die and the child's special gift to defeat me..." Voldemort replied slyly.

Harry was horrorstruck… "You know about the prophecy?"

Voldemort laughed… "Yes, Potter, I know about the second prophecy. I took the liberty this summer to read up on the prophecy, put together some missing pieces and facts…wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice now would we?" Voldemort laughed his hissy laugh again.

"Now to ensure Ms. Granger's and MY child's safety, they are to stay behind this force field," he waved his wand again and the force field reappeared, "and watch while I kill you…then Ms. Granger, my child, who I will change her name to my liking, and I will live together and rule the world!!"

"You are a monster!! I will never be with you… NEVER!" Hermione yelled from behind the force field.

Voldemort cackled then turned to face Harry, wand at the ready… "Time to die Potter…just wait Hermione, in time you will follow me and be my dark queen…"

Harry pulled out his wand and took the dueling stance.

"Harry, please, be careful!" Hermione shouted, concern showing in every syllable.

"Yes, Harry, do be careful…" Voldemort mimicked with a grin.

Harry had practiced nonverbal spells but he knew that none would be effective since Voldemort was a legalimen, but he had to try. He shot a spell at Voldemort… blocked… he tried again…blocked. He disapperarted and tried to hit him from behind…blocked. Voldemort laughed with amusement.

"This is my so called equal? You are, pathetic!!"

Voldemort blocked a few more of Harry's attempts before he, with a lazily wave of his wand, disarmed Harry and placed him in a full body bind. Voldemort hit Harry squarely in the chest with some spell until blood started to spurt out of Harry's mouth…

"And now, Potter, it is time to die!" Voldemort said in a triumphant voice.

Voldemort released the body binding curse and pulled Harry up to were he was on his knees.

"Any last words, Potter?"

Harry turned his head towards Hermione who was cradling Lily in her lap. He struggled to speak because of the blood from his mouth, but managed to gasp out…

"I love you…Lily."

And with one simple wand movement Voldemort conjured the Avada Kedavera curse and Harry fell to the floor dead.

"Harry….NO!!" Hermione cried out, tears streaming down her face.

Voldemort released the force field and Hermione ran to Harry's side.

"It was too easy and for the best…the boy was an obvious hindrance to my plan…I guess the prophecy was not meant to be," Voldemort chuckled.

"That would be true, Voldemort, if you had really killed Harry Potter," Hermione said in a whisper.

"What are you talking about girl? Of course that is Harry Potter," Voldemort said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione replied.

Hermione stood up and looked at her watch which had just struck 10 o clock. She looked up and Voldemort gasped for it was not Hermione's face that was looking at him, but Harry's face!!

"YOU TRICKED ME!!" Voldemort growled.

"Yes, Voldemort, I tricked you…you see, while you spent all summer researching on the second prophecy, I've spent all my summer planning and learning how to be Hermione and she learned how to be me and with the help of polyjuice potion our planned worked…the weapon is activated, " Harry remarked triumphantly.

Voldemort glared at Lily was sat beside her mother's body, staring back at him. Voldemort raised his wand and shot a spell at her but it bounced off of her like she was a brick wall.

"Can't you see Voldemort? She has her mother's soul inside of her and it is protecting her…nothing can harm her now…" Harry remarked.

"So it seems, but I can still kill you, Potter…AVADA KA…gasp" Voldemort started the spell but never finished for a strong force was causing him to choke and gasp.

Voldemort looked down at Lily who was staring, none blinking, back at him. The force on Voldemort's neck intensified until Voldemort collapsed to the floor and the grasp was released. Voldemort laid on the floor trying to catch his breath…he looked over to Lily who twitched her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Voldemort screamed.

Harry stared, horrorstricken, as Voldemort began to smoke then catch on fire. Harry ran to block the view from Lily and after a few moments the smoke cleared and all that remained of Lord Voldemort was a skeleton surrounded by ash. Harry, coughing and fanning away the remainder smoke, picked up Lily and moved closer to the smoking body. He couldn't quite believe that it was all over, just like that, Voldemort was gone. Harry looked at the child in his arms and smiled…

"You did it Lily…he is gone…now lets bring back mommy so that we can find Ron and go home."

Lily let out a giggle and clapping her hands and wrinkling her nose a white substance emitted from her body and floated into the air and to Hermione's lifeless body, where it disappeared. Harry ran over to Hermione as she took a breath.

"Harry?" she turned and looked at him, "Lily…you guys did it…" she sighed.

"We did it, Hermione…we did it," Harry corrected her as he helped her up and handed her Lily.

At that moment the doors banged opened and Ron and a few Aurors entered into the room. Ron saw the smoldering body of Voldemort then seeing Hermione he ran and took her and Lily into his arms.

"You guys actually did it…" he cried out.

"Yeah, we did…lets get out of here…someone clean up the mess please and lets get out here," Hermione stated.

Lily wrinkled her nose and Voldemort's body disappeared leaving a golden vase in its place and then the four of them disapperated out of the area.


	7. Epilouge

News of Voldemort's end spread through out the wizarding world like wildfire. Everyone was celebrating. Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their studies and in 9 months graduated and were now settling down and raising Lily together as a family.

"Hermione…can I talk to you for a moment, alone?"

Ron had approached Hermione on the day they were to leave Hogwarts forever.

"Sure, Ron…Harry would you mind watching Lily?"

"Nah, not at all," Harry replied with a small grin.

Ron and Hermione left the common room hand and hand and took a stroll around the grounds.

"I can't believe everything is changing…seems so fast…Voldemort has been gone for nine months and Lily is already a year old and talking and our time here at Hogwarts, as students at least, is finally over…" Hermione reminisced.

"Yeah, it seemed like yesterday that we were buying our wands in Diagon Alley…" Ron replied.

They took a seat in their favorite location by the lake under the weeping willow tree. Ron sighed then began to tell Hermione the reason why he brought her here.

"Hermione, I love you so much…and I can't see myself living without you…when you died for that few moments my heart ached so bad that I thought I was going to die too…I love you and Lily a whole bunch and I want us to be a family one day…"

Ron stood Hermione up and got down on one knee and took out a small box from his back pocket. Hermione gasped when he opened the box to reveal a sapphire, and gold ring.

Ron took a deep breath before he continued… "Hermione…I love you so much…we have been together for so long and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Lily as a family…Will…"

"Yes" Hermione interjected, excitement filling her voice.

"You…"

"Yes..."

"Merlin women let me get this out!! I have been planning this for weeks!!" Ron replied in a playful, stressed out way.

"Sorry Ron…I am just so excited…okay, go ahead," Hermione said calming down for just a second.

"Thank you…Hermione…Will you marry me?" Ron said finally getting his words out.

"For the thousandth time, Ronald, YES!!" She said as she threw herself into his arms and began to kiss him passionately.

A new era begins as one story ends, but have no fear my friends, for a sequel I have begun. Will this happiness last long? Will they be the so called family that Ron dreams of? Only time will tell as I end one story and began the other…the sequel that will answer all of these questions, a sequel that I have christened to be titled Betrayal……

The End

* * *

A/N: and that is that...thanks again for reading...I will post Betrayal once I update it more so that I won't be so long into the updating process...my goal is to finish it before I post it so that I can update it for you guys daily instead of making you wait for it for God knows how long...Thanks again for reading...I have two stories in the writing process: Betrayal and She Cried With Tears, that I plan to post here once they are further in their processing...so look for those..I am also thinking of writing a Draco/Harry fan fiction. Also, if anyone wants to become my beta I am looking for one. Thanks again...keep reading!!

Alex


End file.
